A mordiscos
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: SHIKATEMA ONE-SHOT LEMON Temari podrá tener la fama de salvaje, pero seamos sinceros: ¡cuando se trata de sexo, incluso a Shikamaru se le quita lo perezoso!


**NOTA:**

¡Buenas! ¡Ya amenacé en su día con volver con otro shot ShikaTema, y esta vez con su buena dosis de lemon! Así que aquí estoy, cumpliendo promesas, aprovechando que este domingo 28 de abril son las elecciones en España. ¡Recordad VOTAR! ¡Cada voto cuenta!

.

.

**A MORDISCOS**

**(PARTE ÚNICA)**

.

.

Entraron a trompicones en la casa, besándose con hambre, mordiéndose los labios, el cuello, la clavícula, dejando chupetones allí donde hubiera una extensión de piel descubierta.

Las manos de Shikamaru se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Temari, acariciando todo a su paso desde el esbelto y pálido cuello, pasando por aquellos pechos que tanto ansiaba exhibir ante sí, recreándose en ellos, acunándolos con sus grandes manos y apretándolos, jugando con los pezones ya endurecidos por encima de la fina tela de la camisa. Temari gimió, deseosa de sentir aquellas manos en su piel, tan enfebrecida que toda caricia era sentida con mayor sensibilidad.

―Shikamaru…― le llamó, jadeando y con voz temblorosa. El morocho sonrió de lado, dejando escapar un gruñido cuando sintió las manos de Temari tanteando su entrepierna ya despierta por encima de los pantalones. Shikamaru volvió a apresar aquella dulce boca con la suya en un beso feroz.

Las manos de Shikamaru siguieron su camino, paseándose por el plano vientre y las anchas caderas. Temari se estremeció al sentir aquellas frías manos estrujar su trasero con fuerza, delineando el contorno de sus glúteos a través de la falda, queriendo meter los dedos entre ellos y sentir la humedad que estaba seguro empezaba a emanar del interior de la rubia. Pero la maldita falda se lo impedía. Gruñó insatisfecho, aunque sentir los dedos de Temari jugueteando con su coletero hasta que su cabello cayó libre de toda atadura, lo calmó ligeramente.

Temari tembló como una hoja al sentir aquellas manos ásperas por la guerra meterse por debajo de su falda y palpar su intimidad por encima de las braguitas de fino encaje. Gimió cuando aquellos dedos encontraron la parte más húmeda de la prenda y presionaron allí, retorciendo con suavidad su clítoris y rozando despiadadamente su entrada, que ya palpitaba de anticipación.

Temari llevó las manos a la camisa blanca de Shikamaru, deshaciendo con premura los botones; hacia el final tan desesperada ya por quitarse de en medio la dichosa prenda que terminó rompiendo las últimas piezas de la fila. Rápidamente sus labios, eróticamente hinchados por los besos, descendieron por el cuello de Shikamaru, mordisqueando la clavícula y continuando por su amplio pecho, amando cada una de las nuevas cicatrices que ahora decoraban su torso. Sus manos, mientras tanto, se encargaron de deshacerse del cinturón y desabrocharle los pantalones.

Shikamaru suspiró al sentir aquellas manos palpar su erección a través del bóxer. Gimió cuando una de ellas se coló por dentro de su ropa interior y empezó a masajear directamente su hombría. Un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta, casi como un jadeo de anticipación y éxtasis, cuando sintió los besos de Temari descender poco a poco.

La rubia se arrodillo frente a él, sacando finalmente la erección de Shikamaru de aquella prisión elástica. Temari se relamió al ver el largo pene, completamente hinchado, ligeramente curvado; su gruesa cabeza ya empapada de líquido preseminal, enrojecida por la necesidad. Se relamió los labios, golosa, deseando probar aquél pedazo de carne que tanto ansiaba tener dentro de ella, y así lo hizo. Envolvió con sus cálidos labios el sexo de su amante, acariciándolo con ternura al principio, casi con timidez. Pasaba la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, recreándose en el glande.

Shikamaru creía estar en el cielo, a punto de explotar. Por suerte, la pared estaba a pocos centímetros de su espalda y pudo encontrar un punto de apoyo, porque cuando Temari empezó a bombear la cabeza, engullendo su verga hasta el fondo, como si quisiera tragarse incluso sus testículos, las piernas empezaron a fallarle. Shikamaru llevó una de sus manos al pelo de Temari, deshaciendo el sencillo pero bonito moño que se había hecho para su cita, y, tras recrearse unos segundos en la sedosidad de las hebras besadas por el Sol del desierto, la instó a ir un poco más lentamente, o a este paso se correría antes de hacerle todo lo que quería. Y no era poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos disfrutando de aquella boca celestial, Shikamaru la impulsó hacia arriba, obligándola a rodearle el torso con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos. Asegurándola contra sí, Shikamaru la llevó hasta el dormitorio, donde la dejó caer sobre el colchón y con velocidad pasmosa la puso a cuatro patas frente a él.

―Espero que no le tengas mucho cariño a estas medias…― jadeó divertido Shikamaru justo antes de subirle la falda hasta la cadera y romper las medias justo por la parte de la entrepierna. Su miembro se hinchó aún más al ver la lencería violeta completamente empapada. A Temari le temblaron las piernas al sentir cómo Shikamaru apartaba sus braguitas lo suficiente como para poder acariciar sus labios vaginales casi sin querer, como tanteando sus reacciones.

El morocho se maravilló ante la suavidad de aquellos pliegues rosáceos que se desplegaban ante él a través del hueco de las piernas de Temari. Volvió a conducir sus dedos hacia allí, esta vez, jugando endiabladamente con aquellos carnosos y jugosos labios. Temari dejó salir un maullido de placer al sentir dos de los dedos de Shikamaru introducirse en su interior, curvándose, entrando y saliendo, buscando su punto G. Pero cuando Shikamaru decidió sustituir sus dedos con su lengua, sus brazos simplemente cedieron y se dejó caer sobre el colchón con el culo en pompa, a completa disposición del morocho, que obraba milagros retorciendo su clítoris con su lengua, solo abandonándolo de vez en cuando para penetrarla con esa misma, y todo ello mientras ella gemía contra las sábanas.

―Mierda…― gruñó Shikamaru. El sabor de Temari, su aroma, aquellos labios que le habían dado tanto placer… Simplemente era demasiado. Y la vista que tenía frente así no ayudaba, tampoco. Estaba a punto de explotar.

Manejó a Temari hasta tumbarla boca arriba en la cama, y de un solo tirón le quitó las medias y la ropa interior. Subió por sus piernas mordiendo todo cuanto pudiera alcanzar, solo deteniéndose en el monte de Venus para inspirar con profundidad el aroma de aquellos suaves rizos rubios que cubrían su pelvis.

―Shikamaru… te necesito…― gimió ella, y él, ni corto ni perezoso, subió hasta sus labios para regalarle un beso lento y profundo, acariciando su lengua con parsimonia, dejándola sin respiración. Mientras tanto, sus manos se dedicaron a deshacerse de la camisa de Temari. Sus labios se dirigieron el sur una vez más, trazando un camino de besos que descendía hasta sus senos, aún cubiertos por el sostén, el cual Shikamaru bajó levemente, lo justo para que los pechos de Temari pudieran salirse, pero sin necesidad de quitárselo. El morocho se separó levemente para ver desde arriba a Temari, y la vista que recibió no le disgustó en absoluto. En todo caso, solo lo enloqueció aún más. Y es que allí estaba Temari, completamente sonrojada, empapada en sudor, llena de marcas de mordiscos y besos por doquier, con las piernas abiertas y los pezones erectos, los labios rojos e hinchados y los ojos tan brillantes que parecían el mar en verano… Temblando como una hoja en medio de un vendaval, dejando escapar los suspiros más sensuales que él jamás hubiera escuchado… Y todo por él.

Algo en su pecho se hinchó de orgullo y de satisfacción, de ternura y de deseo. Se cernió sobre Temari como un depredador sobre su presa, permitiendo que sus labios chocaran una vez más. Ella le rodeó con sus piernas, incitándole, arqueando la espalda y restregándose contra él, dejándole sentir sus hinchados pechos contra la dureza de sus pectorales… Aprovechando la humedad que recorría la hendidura de su sexo para encajar casi sin querer la verga de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gimió. El morocho llevó una de sus manos a la mesita de noche, buscando un condón que encontró a tientas. Lo abrió con los dientes, sintiendo sus manos temblar de la excitación. Temari sonrió divertida mientras Shikamaru llevaba el condón hasta su falo, enfundándolo con premura. Aquella sonrisa pronto abandonó los labios de Temari con un sonoro gemido al sentir la punta de aquél grueso pene traspasar su umbral, abriéndose paso a través de su estrechez.

―¿Y ahora quién se ríe?― se burló Shikamaru con voz entrecortada, y es que el calor que empezaba a envolver cada centímetro de su verga era demasiado. Shikamaru se sentía como si estuviera dándole fiebre. Las paredes de terciopelo que lo envolvían de pronto se estrecharon casi dolorosamente a su alrededor, provocándole tal placer que a punto estuvo de correrse allí mismo.

―Tú desde luego que no, Bakamaru― le respondió una jadeante Temari. Shikamaru sonrió para sí. Aquella mujer lo iba a volver loco. Como venganza, Shikamaru buscó uno de aquellos preciosos pezones y lo mordió para después succionarlo, causando que Temari dejara escapar un aullido que bailaba entre el dolor y el placer. Al día siguiente iba a tener un bonito cardenal, y la mera idea le encantó a la rubia.

Harta de esperar a que Shikamaru se moviese, siendo que el morocho era siempre demasiado cuidadoso con ella en ese aspecto, decidió tomar la iniciativa. Temari tomó impulso y los hizo rodar a ambos, cambiando posiciones; esta vez con ella a horcajadas encima de él. Poco a poco empezó a moverse, cabalgándolo lentamente. Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un sonoro gemido y buscando un autocontrol que no sabía que tenía. Miró a Temari, que prácticamente se autopenetraba con su verga, moviéndose sobre él cada vez más de prisa, sus generosos pechos rebotando de forma hipnotizante sin cesar sobre aquella preciosa lencería negra.

La respiración de Temari se hizo trabajosa, más incluso que la suya, y Shikamaru supo que su amante estaba cerca. Llevó sus manos a la cadera de ella para mantenerla en el lugar y, desde abajo, Shikamaru empezó a penetrarla a tanta velocidad como sus músculos le permitiesen, con embestidas cada vez más profundas. Sobre él, Temari se estremeció, la curvatura del pene de Shikamaru permitiéndole al morocho rozar con demasiado exactitud su punto G. Sin parar aquél ritmo de caderas frenético, Shikamaru llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Temari, frotando una vez más su clítoris.

En apenas unos segundos, ambos se vinieron, sus cuerpos convulsionando hasta que la última ola de placer les abandono y se dejaron caer sobre las sábanas de la cama, completamente exhaustos.

.

.

.

―Temari… ¿Temari? Temaaaariiiiii… Pero ¿se puede saber qué le pasa?― preguntó Naruto, sin entender por qué la rubia parecía haberse perdido tanto en sus pensamientos, y menos aún el motivo de semejante sonrojo. Él solo se preocupó al ver los moratones en su cuello.

Junto a esos dos, Ino y Shikamaru observaban la escena que protagonizaban Naruto y Temari. Ino, entonces, se giró hacia él.

―Si es que los calladitos siempre sois los peores…― murmuró ella, mirando al Nara de forma avispada y con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

―Sí… De eso tú debes saber mejor que nadie, ¿no?― le retrucó él con una sonrisa como la del Gato de Cheshire. La Yamanaka prácticamente echó humo por las orejas.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
